Prison
Overview The Prison is the main building in Jailbreak, which the prisoners have to escape from. The compound itself is half surrounded by a barbed-wire fence, and the rest is surrounded by a large brick wall. The Sewers, the latest escape route, is located between the Visitors Building and Police Station 1, which extends into an underground corridor. The back half of the prison has a standard wall with climbable Towers (some towers containing buttons that can be used to operate the lights,) however, you need a Keycard, a Helicopter, or a UFO to get into these towers. Jumping on top of the barbed-wire fences will hurt players from any team. There are several trees scattered in and around the complex. There is an American flag in the middle of the yard. Locations Main Building The Main Building is the largest building of the complex, with two floors, several rooms, and plenty of floor space. The first floor contains a large cafeteria and the server's Most Wanted board. Also on the first floor is a large room for prisoners to relax in. The first floor contains a flight of stairs stairs to the lower floor that houses the prisoner cells and a small armory for the police (or a prisoner if they so happen to obtain a keycard). There are three doors on the main building - one large, always open pair of double doors on the front, a keycard-locked door in the Kitchen, and another keycard-locked one at the back of the hallway next to the Most Wanted board.. Parking Lot The front of the prison complex contains a very large parking lot. There are three vehicles that spawn at the parking lot - the SWAT Van, Camaro, and the SUV. Criminals can easily escape from the parking lot if it is left unguarded, as there are several vehicles the criminals can steal (if they have obtained a keycard for opening the front gates) and a hole in the fence that criminals can crawl out of. Inside the parking lot is a small building which contains two buttons which can be used to operate the gates and allow vehicles in or out of the complex. Kitchen The Kitchen is a small room that protrudes out of the side of the cafeteria and contains two keycard-locked doors, one inside the cafeteria and one on the front of the Kitchen itself. The main use of the Kitchen it is for criminals to climb into the air vent accessible by using cupboards to boost yourself into an air vent which you can crawl through to be able to get on top of the main building. To escape, all you need to do is to jump onto the wall. Police Station 1 Police Station 1 is a well-known location at the Prison. Inside of Police Station 1, there are many Weapons and Items for police officers (or prisoners/criminals with keycards) to obtain. On the roof of the police station, there is a button that opens the gates beside the police station, and there is also a helipad where the Helicopter spawns. There is an American flag directly in front of the police station. Security Office This is a minor location at the back of the cell hallway (opposite to the stairs). It holds only a Shotgun and a Pistol, and serves as a spawn point for cops during the night hours. Visitors Building The visitors building is where civilians would come to see their imprisoned friends and family - however, players cannot be civilians, making the building almost entirely useless. It is prohibited for inmates to enter the structure without a keycard. Since the building is rarely guarded by police officers, it can quite easily be escaped from if a prisoner obtains a keycard. The interior of the building is fairly simple, featuring some chairs, a table, a desk, and some vending machines. Yard The Yard contains a large variety of objects, although most of them are props only. However, the Trampoline,Treadmill and Football are all somewhat intractable. You can sit on the benches, too. Sewers The Sewer are the new escape way introduced in the Sewer update. The Sewer entrance Located between Visitors Building and Police Station 1.It has 3 Exits,The first exit send you to the Parking Lot, the second send you outside the prison near the explodeable wall.While the Third one send you across the Camaro Spawn next to the tunnel.However entering the Sewer allows Prisoners to be arrested once gone far enough. Accessing Prison Locations Nearly every location leading to the outside of the Prison is inaccessible to a Prisoner unless they have a Keycard or if a Police Officer lets them in. The yard, the courtyard, the cafeteria, phone calls area, and other typical locations inside the Main Building are open (this excludes the Kitchen). Escaping the Prison The main objective of prisoners is to escape the prison and then go and rob stores ( and prevent arrest too!). These are a few ways to do it: * Punching at the breaker box attached to Police Station 1(fittingly with a "Please don't punch me!" sign next to it), entering through the gate once the gate opens, lifting up a piece of barbed-wire fence, and dashing across the parking lot to freedom. Punching the breaker box will allow you to be arrested, so be cautious while planning your escape. Since you have to run across the parking lot in order to be free, in large servers with plenty of police you are likely be spotted. * Exploding the wall at the corner of the facility where the barbed-wire fences meet with the brick wall. There is a large white "X" at the spot you need to stand in.This will take some time and it is fairly easy to get caught standing next to the wall. The sound of the wall exploding is very loud, and may cause police to chase after you if they know that someone has run out of the hole * If you get a keycard, a very little-known escape route is through the vents in the kitchen. You can crawl out onto the roof of the prison building, jump onto the wall, and escape undetected. Though this does require a someone to have a keycard to get into the back room of the kitchen, police never expect a prisoner to leave through this exit.However, this escape is somewhat dangerous, because, once you stand inside the air vent, you may glitch into an empty room below the air vent,leaving no option but to reset your character. *You can pickpocket a police officer and potentially obtain that officer's keycard. Using the keycard, you can walk directly through the visitors building almost completely unnoticed - albeit there will probably already be a police officer who knows you picked their pockets chasing you down. *Occasionally, a criminal who has successfully stolen a helicopter may land their helicopter somewhere around the facility (typically in the large, flat space of the Yard) and attempt to shuttle people out of the facility by boarding the people onto his or her helicopter. This is a very uncommon and dangerous mode of escape, as it is entirely based upon players' actions and everyone aboard the helicopter can potentially be arrested if the pilot does not fly away in time. *If you stand on the edge of the trampoline and bounce, you can potentially fly onto the roof of the prison building. You can then jump onto a wall and get out of the prison that way. This is rare, however, as it can only be caused by a glitched trampoline bounce. * On very rare occasions, if the player somehow accidentally falls under the map via glitching, they may "escape" the prison and be put on the Criminal team. *Using the sewer added in the May 20 update, you can escape from the yard out. (Entering the sewers makes you able to be arrested). It's recommended to check your radar before entering the Sewer to avoid being arrested by the cops. It is located between the police station and the visitor center. Trivia *The Visitor Building, Police Station 1, and the Main Building are the colors of the teams in Jailbreak, prisoner (orange), criminal (red), and police (blue). *There is an easter egg in the Yard, a soccer ball. *There is a way to get cars inside of the Prison via a ramp and a ramp inside of the parking lot to get back out. *In some servers that have just began some of the doors and fences in the prison which would normally be open would be closed (e.g. the yard gates). *An older version of the Prison is a free model due to exploiters. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Locations